


Clean Out The Sink, Sam [Drabble]

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bela Talbot Being an Asshole, Brotherly Love, Dean Takes Anger Out On Sam, Dean's Fear Of Going To Hell, Drabble, Episode: s03e03 Bad Day at Black Rock, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Pillow Talk, Sam Calls Dean Out On His Bullshit, Sibling Incest, Toothpaste Mess In Sink, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYTHIS IS WINCESTNo Smut/ No Sex, Pillow Talk,Drabble, Talking About Bela Talbot,Dean Chastising Sam's Brushing Habits,Sam Calls Dean On His Behavior,Dean's Unspoken Fear of Going to Hell,Sibling Incest, Brothers In LoveWORDS: 352 - DrabbleSUMMARY: (S3,E3-"Bad Day At Black Rock")The brothers are sharing a bed in a motel after a horrible experience with a cursed rabbit's foot and Bela Talbot. They're having trouble sleeping when Dean starts nagging Sam over how he brushes his teeth. Sam calls Dean out on his bullshit and discusses the real reason he's so angry.~~~~~Wincest Canon-divergent meaning the story line was completely altered from SPN canon facts on purpose. SPN Characters are not mine.~~~~~





	Clean Out The Sink, Sam [Drabble]

"I hate to bring this up, but will you please quit spitting toothpaste all over the sink fixtures and mirror. Also, wash out the sink after. It looks like you frosted it. It's gross." Dean is lying on his back in the dark motel room. He and Sam are sharing a king sized bed. Sam's curled up beside him.

Sam sits up and looks at Dean with what little bit of light there is from the digital clock and the slight sliver of light coming through the thick drapes. "You contributed to that mess. Besides, what do you care. The house keeper will clean it up."

Dean sits up. "I did not contribute to that mess! The house keeper shouldn't have to clean up after you when you're a grown ass man who is perfectly capable of not being such a slob!"

"Why are you being such a jerk? I'm sorry Bela took off with your lotto winnings. It doesn't give you the right to treat me like shit. At least you didn't lose a perfectly good shoe, almost get stuck in a motel room fire, get beat up and then get shot!"

Dean sighs. He knows Sam's right, but he's so mad at that bitch! "I'm going to find her and rip her lungs out!"

"You've said that a hundred times already. Can we just get some sleep?" Sam lies back down and tries to get comfortable on his good shoulder.

Dean puts his arm around his brother's waist and spoons him from behind. "I'm sorry Sammy. It's not just Bela. Every little thing is getting under my skin lately."

Sam holds Dean's hand to his chest. "You're not going to hell. I won't let you."

Dean squeezes Sam's hand. "Get some sleep. You'll need your strength when you wake up."

Sam grins. "Promise?"

Dean bites the back of Sam's shoulder. "You think you took a pounding today?" He thrusts against Sam's ass. "I promise you'll be feeling me all day tomorrow."

Sam happily lets out a heavy sigh as they settle in for a few hours of well needed sleep.

♡~~~~~♡

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. Please let me know what you think. Your kudos and comments encourage me more than you could ever know. 💜


End file.
